Bored during coffee break
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: What happens when you put Google… Bikini's… and FF together… you get ONE HELL OF A CASTLE STORY! You're gonna LOVE it


_A/N: This has probably been done before… but I couldn't help it… I was watching the commentary from __**A CHILL GOES THROUGH HER VEINS**__… and I THINK it was Andrew Marlowe that mentioned Esposito and FF… he mentioned that people write FF about the show and might end up writing about this, if Jon didn't shut up… I HAD to write what he predicted, so I am doing something different. =) enjoy!_

Ryan nudged his partner in the ribs with his elbow, to spur him on to ask Castle the question that had been hanging over their heads for the last hour. Bored during coffee break, the boys had decided to mess around on the Google site, and were amused with what they had discovered.

"You girls want to be alone or…" Castle teased raising an eyebrow. Any excuse to accuse their partnership of 'how-close-is-too-close' was always fun for the writer.

A look passed between Ryan and Esposito before they took a clear step away from each other. Both looked back at Castle, a smug look on their faces.

"We Googled you…" Ryan admitted.

Castle smirked. "Really? Cause remember now that I work here, you don't have to search my name for naked pictures, I got the package RIGHT here," he winked.

"Dude…" Esposito pulled a face, his friend following suit.

"Do you know people write about you," Ryan claimed.

"Write about me?"

"Yeah," Esposito added. "Like as a fictional character… people write pages and pages about what they think your life in the precinct is like."

Castle frowned.

"Seriously!" Ryan confirmed. "It's some site called . People come together and write all these stories from TV shows and books, and movies…"

"And I was there?" Castle asked sounding rather pleased with himself.

"Yeah, well your Derrick Storm books were… but you were like under authors too…" Esposito explained. "People write about you and Beckett."

"As Nikki and Rook? Is it steamy?" he grinned.

"NOPE!" Ryan folded his arms and shook his head.

"NOT steamy?"

"NOT Nikki and Rook," he confirmed.

"As in me and B- Beckett?" he stammered. His face fell. Beckett would NOT be too happy to hear that, she was already annoyed that Castle had turned Nikki Heat into the character he had… so she said.

Esposito nodded looking rather pleased with himself before he clicked his fingers in triumph as an idea hit him. He rushed off, without another word.

Castle broached the subject with Beckett, the next chance he got.

"Have you heard about a site on the internet called ?" Castle asked her sitting in the chair next to her desk.

"Yeah, it gives people a reason to change endings to books, movies and TV series," she answered trying to recall the site. "Give them alternate endings or something. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

"Castle?" she warned. Castle ALWAYS had a reason.

"The guys said something about my books being on there or something…" he shrugged trying not to give out too much information. He didn't want her to yell at him again, not that she always needed a reason to, but the less ammo she had, the better for him, he thought.

"I read some," she admitted.

Castle's mouth dropped open. "You did?"

Beckett smiled. "Don't look so surprised, Castle… I'm not ALL work, and when I was waiting for your next book to come out, I had to kill the time somehow."

"Yeah, but now they have stories about US…" he shrugged. "Apparently."

"I know," she nodded. "Some aren't bad, you know…"

Castle raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Don't be so weird, Castle," she sighed. "It's someone else's viewpoint… they're passionate about it, what's the big deal?"

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?"

"No- no reason," he replied. He nodded. Maybe he should check out this site for himself. "Excuse me!" He stood to leave, but he was stopped.

Esposito poked his head around the corner, and sauntered across the bullpen, dressed in nothing other than a hot pink bikini.

Castle instantly averted his eyes and groaned. "Dude, what are- NO!" he growled.

Beckett's laugh erupted like a hyena.

"Oh yeah, I got it goin' on…" Esposito moved his body to pretend music.

"Did you lose a bet?" Ryan asked doing his best to contain his laughter.

"Nuh!" he shook his head. "Why should Castle get all the action, he's already a famous best seller, it's MY turn…"

"And how do you propose that-" his partner began.

"Once the media gets wind of this, so will the Fan fiction fans, and I will be cased as the humorous, adventurous, stud, willing to try anything for a laugh!"

"Or they could just paint you as a guy who dresses up in women's clothes," Ryan pointed out.

Esposito stopped for a moment. "Good point. I'm gonna…" he gestured to the door. "Yeah, I gotta…. I'll be back!"

He rushed out of the precinct, but not before Castle managed to pull his iphone from his jacket pocket and take a multitude of pictures. He was just starting to learn how to use YOUTUBE!

_Come on that was worth a review, right… =)_

_Tell me what you thought. I never did one of these send-up ones before… not like this anyways…_


End file.
